As new and renewable energy industry rapidly rises together with cutting-edge information technology industry, interests in conductive structure bodies having both electrical conductivity and light transmittance are growing. A conductive structure in an organic electronic device is a thin transparent substrate, and needs to have excellent electrical conductivity while transmitting light.
Transparent conducting oxides (TCO) prepared in a thin film form are most common as a material of a conductive structure. A transparent conducting oxide is a term collectively referring to an oxide-based degenerated semiconductor electrode having both high optical transmittance (85% or greater) and low specific resistance (1×10−3 Qcm) in a visible region, and has been used as a functional thin film such as an antistatic film and an electromagnetic wave shielding film, and a core electrode material of flat displays, solar cells, touch panels, transparent transistors, flexible photoelectric devices, transparent photoelectric devices and the like depending on the magnitude of sheet resistance.
However, conductive structure manufactured employing transparent conducting oxides as a material have low electrical conductivity and thereby have a problem of reducing device efficiency.